The present invention relates to information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
As programs and applications become more complex, it is difficult to determine if the program will function correctly. This may be particularly true if various program libraries are used. Often, such libraries are parts of well-known code repositories or may be sections of code being reused from earlier applications or projects. It may therefore be infeasible for a human to look through all of the sections of the source code to find errors which may cause a program to not function properly. This can lead to unexpected failures of the program or even to security flaws which can be maliciously exploited.